


Чем иногда занимаются в сауне влюбленные парочки

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), whisky_soda



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sauna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Чем иногда занимаются в сауне влюбленные парочки
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Чем иногда занимаются в сауне влюбленные парочки

У Эмиля гладкая кожа. Поразительно для чистильщика. Лалли проводит ладонями по плечам и спине, опускается к пояснице, возвращается к шее. Волосы Эмиля забраны в хвост, шея беззащитно открыта. И Лалли наклоняется вперед, проходясь языком по позвонкам. На вкус не очень понятно. Нос забивает запах дерева, трав. Лалли коротко лижет еще раз и решает, что ему и так нравится. Эмиль шумно втягивает в себя воздух. Лалли утыкается носом в линию роста волос. Собственное возбуждение накрывает волнами: кончики пальцев покалывает от желания, хочется прижаться ближе и потереться, хочется прижать Эмиля и тут же взять, слушая его бессвязные стоны и просьбы — на шведском и финском. Лалли чувствует нетерпение Эмиля, жар и то, как тот старается мерно дышать. Лалли слышит, как гулко бьется его сердце. И ему жаль, что он не может видеть реакцию. Он фыркает. Эмиль оборачивается. На лбу проступает испарина. Глаза темные, жадные. Губы — мягкие, припухшие от поцелуев — приоткрыты. На щеках горит румянец. От этого вида у Лалли перехватывает дыхание и темнеет в глазах.

Лалли аккуратно берет его за подбородок, тянет к себе и для начала почти невесомо целует, больше дразня — едва касается губ. Потом еще раз, еще ближе. Эмиль не выдерживает: он выворачивается, хватает рукой за затылок, зарывается пальцами в волосы и тянет к себе, жадно целуя, прикусывая. Они стонут. И Эмиль выгибается, стараясь то ли прижаться поближе, то ли наоборот уйти от прикосновений, которые только дразнят, заставляя дышать чаще, вздрагивать, как от щекотки, и умолять.

Лалли довольно урчит. Эмиль сам напросился: слишком долго рассматривал его шрамы, водил ладонями, целовал — медленно. Лалли знает, что у Эмиля множество вопросов. Но у Лалли нет ни одной интересной истории: этот шрам — напоролся на гвоздь в детстве, этот — убегал от сумеречника, поскользнулся, а может быть, этот или вот тот, еще какой-то он получил, не допрыгнув до ветки. Лалли не запоминает истории своих шрамов. Не важно. Он скользит по телу Эмиля — красивому, без недостатков, ожогов и шрамов, будто на Эмиле не отпечатываются его промахи, — обводит пальцами соски, обхватывает рукой член, трет раскрытой ладонью, от чего Эмиль всхлипывает, закидывая свою голову на его плечо — приятная тяжесть. Лалли двигает рукой — один раз, другой. Эмиль закрывает глаза, жмурится, шумно сглатывает — Лалли целует его в шею, — ерзает, пытаясь удобней устроиться, развести ноги, подставиться. Лалли останавливает ладонь на основании члена, ведет пальцами по лобку, опускается к мошонке, еще ниже, едва не дотрагиваясь до задницы.

Эмиль чертыхается и косится, он часто смаргивает, пытаясь сквозь морок желания увидеть, закрыта ли дверь. Лалли поворачивает его голову к себе. Никто им не помешает. Все в курсе их отношений. И как будто Эмиль, цокает Лалли, не знает, чем иногда занимаются в сауне наедине влюбленные парочки. Он замирает над Эмилем, ведет большим пальцем по его щеке. Они влюбленная парочка. Эмиль приехал вместе с ним в Кеуруу. Они вместе. Лалли облизывает губы и наклоняется, прикасаясь кончиком носа к носу Эмиля: эмоции слишком сильные, иногда Лалли думает, что не справится с ними — утонет, иногда Лалли боится, что потеряет все это. Лалли закрывает глаза, стараясь вернуть себе возможность дышать. И тут же чувствует руки Эмиля. Эмиль, как и всегда, нежен: гладит его по спине, прихватывает за ягодицы, помогая устроиться над ним поудобней. Эмиль держит уверенно, крепко — Лалли на мгновение теряется в ощущениях. Он опускается ниже. И Эмиль пользуется моментом, обхватывает их члены, приподнимая задницу. Он повторяет движения Лалли — изматывающе неторопливо — дразнит. Лалли шумно дышит, утыкаясь носом в ему в плечо… Волосы в беспорядке, пряди прилипли к шее. Лалли стонет, подстраиваясь под движения руки, направляя:

— Быстрее, — требует он.

Эмиль слушается, обхватывая его крепче за талию. Лалли знает, что они оба сейчас не зайдут далеко, что оба и так на пределе — слишком сильно раздразнили друг друга. Лалли хочет поцеловать Эмиля — не получается. Они только ловят дыхание друг друга, пока стараются двигаться в унисон. Возбуждение накрывает и топит. Лалли смотрит на Эмиля широко распахнутыми глазами — хвост растрепался, румянец расползся по всему лицу, глаза затянуло поволокой. Эмиль ужасно красивый.

— Еще, — сипит Лалли. — Сильней.

Тело сводит приятной судорогой, он стонет, замирая, чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы, как вздрагивает под ним Эмиль. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. И все тонет в тишине, из которой его подхватывают крепкие руки Эмиля.

Они лежат на боку — лицом к лицу. Эмиль улыбается, отводя мокрые пряди с лица Лалли, придвигается ближе и невесомо целует: лицо, глаза, нос, губы. Лалли довольно урчит. У него нет ни одной интересной истории про шрамы, но есть много другого, чего ему хочется рассказать, показать — ведь они теперь вместе.


End file.
